Five times Kurt accidently flustered Blaine
by astudyinotters
Summary: and the one time he acted on it.  Featuring Kurt wearing his clothes like a "Victorian Slut" and Awkward!Aroused!Blaine
1. Five times

**A/N: THIS WAS A PROMPT FILL FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME ON LIVEJOURNAL. I'D POST THE ACTUAL PROMPT, BUT I LOST IT AND CANT RE-FIND IT. I'M NOT A HUFFELPUFF. SORRY GUYS. BASICALLY THIS IS A 5 TIMES PLUS 1 FIC WITH THE FIVE TIMES KURT ACCIDENTLY TURNED BLAINE ON BY WEARING HIS CLOTHES LIKE A "VICTORIAN SMUT" AND THE ONE TIME HE ACTED ON IT. (FOR THOSE WHO ARE LIKE WTF? VISIT AND SEARCH 'SANTANA'S GUIDE TO SEXINESS') FIRST CHAPTER IS THE FIVE, RELATIVELY INNOCENT TIMES, AND THE SECOND CHAPTER IS THE SMUT. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING, TURN BACK NOW, OR FOREVER WISH YOU HAD.**

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE I AM NOT 1) BALD 2) A GUY 3.) RYAN MURPHY, I clearly don't own Glee. If I did, why would I post my stuff here? Don't sue, or I'll sick Sue on you. ;)**

* * *

><p>1.) The first time it happened, it was after the Shove. We were sitting on the stairs outside when I opened my big mouth and asked Kurt to lunch. We ended up skipping the next two periods to eat at a café just outside of Lima. Just as our food was being delivered, Kurt shed his coat <em>and<em> his scarf. Usually this wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Kurt was only wearing a button-down. No vest, no bowtie, and the top two buttons were even undone.

"Don't mind my lack of fabulous accessories. It's too hot to wear the scarf," he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Kurt, it's fine. You've seen me in much worse," I replied, suppressing the growing blush that threatened to overtake my face. Kurt's skin looked so soft and silky. I really wanted to pull him in my arms and just stroke his shoulders. Crap, that was strangely arousing. Luckily, I was able to hide my embarrassing state by digging into my food.

* * *

><p>2.) The second time it happened was just after a date in the springtime. I had finally grown a pair and asked Kurt out, and we had been officially dating for a little over a month. It was an unusually cold day and Kurt and I were curled up on his living room couch, a classic Disney movie playing on the TV. My beautiful boyfriend had decided to wear one of Finn's old sweaters.<p>

"He shrunk it in the wash," Kurt said, as if that would explain everything. "He gave it to me after he tried it on and it was at least a size too small. The color brings out my eyes."

Even though the royal blue cable-knit sweater had shrunk in the wash, it hadn't shrunk enough to fit Kurt properly; it was still at least a size too big. Whenever he shifted next to me, the sweater slipped down his shoulder, baring the creamy, pale flesh. I was half-hard when Kurt cuddled into my side.

"Blaine, you're so warm," he purred, nestling his face into my neck, giving me a perfect view of his shoulder. With a deep breath and a well-hidden palm to my crotch, I pulled Kurt even closer, relishing in our prime cuddling time.

* * *

><p>3.) The third time it happened, it was during the summer. Gone were the layered shirts, sweaters, and scarves. In their place, Kurt alternated between wearing skin-tight jeans and short-sleeved button-ups with the occasional bow tie, and gauzy tanks with shorts. Today was one of the rare days where Kurt was actually allowed to come over to my house. My liberal Aunt and Uncle were staying over for a weekend while my parents were away on one of their many business trips, and they said I could have some friends over for a pool party. Needless to say, most of the Warblers and New Directions crew showed, and with the bonus of adult supervision, Mr. Hummel actually gave his permission.<p>

David and Wes had bothered Kurt for an entire hour before he finally agreed to get in the pool. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Puck had lifted him into his arms and tossed him into the deep end. I couldn't help but _gawk_ at my boyfriend as he surfaced.

Wet was definitely a good look for Kurt. His normally immaculately styled hair was plastered to his forehead, and his milky white skin glistened in the afternoon sun. I was pulled from my ogling by a slap on the back from Puck.

"Dude, you're staring. Might want to pick your jaw up from the floor," he said, looking Kurt over. "I've gotta admit, Hummel is hot, even if he's a guy."

I shot a particularly nasty glare at the self-proclaimed "sex shark".

"Dude, seriously, you should tap that. He's practically begging for it" he commented, staring at Kurt's ass. _Okay, that's it…_

"Puck, as wonderful as it is to know that you are attracted to _my_ boyfriend, lay off. Kurt and I aren't to that point in our relationship yet, but even if we were, there's no way I'd be talking to you about it," I growled.

Puck held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, dude. I'll back off. Good luck though, everybody here knows how he's affecting you," Puck said, walking off to take over grilling duties from Finn.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt called from the side of the pool. (He had climbed out.) "Can you get my back with the sunscreen?" he asked, innocently digging through his bag for a bottle.

"Sure," I managed to squeak out as said bottle was thrust into my hand. Everybody stared at us as Kurt finally shed his soaked shirt, exposing more skin to the sun. It was official: I was screwed.

* * *

><p>4.) The fourth time it happened, it was on the first day of school. He was standing at his locker, talking to Mercedes when I tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," I said, recreating our first meeting on the Dalton staircase.

Kurt turned around slowly, as if he thought it was a prank. "Blaine?" he questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"Hi," I replied, offering Kurt a bright smile. My boyfriend looked me up and down once, taking in my outfit for the day. (A tight black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and a pair of worn-in converse, if you were wondering.)

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not quite comprehending the situation.

"I'm actually trying to find my first class. Honors Trig with Lifen? Care to walk me to the classroom?"

The next moment, I had an armful of very excited Kurt, his usual rules about PDA out the door.

Our moment was ruined when a group of six jocks came around the corner, each carrying a different colored slushie.

"Welcome to McKinley, fag," one said, launching the frozen drink at Kurt and I. Imagine my surprise when Karofsky came out of nowhere, opening an umbrella to shield us.

"Thanks for the welcome, Azimio. It was nice," he said, shaking the frozen rainbow off of the umbrella.

Karofsky patted Kurt on the shoulder, accidently ruffling his top as the jocks left, looks of disgust on their face. The two seemed to have a silent exchange before the larger boy turned to me, his hand extended.

"Welcome to McKinley. I'm Dave. Star athlete, leader of the Bully Whips, and queer as a three-dollar bill. I hope we can be friends, Curly," he said.

Kurt gaped, his shirt now showing just a hint of his collarbone, and I felt myself flush.

"Blaine Anderson, and sure, we can be friends," I replied, shaking Dave's hand. He surprised me again by leaning in.

"Congrats on getting with Fancy. He deserves someone like you." And then as quickly as he came, Dave Karofsky left.

"Blaine, you okay? You look like you're running a fever," Kurt asked, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Fine, Kurt. Just fine," I croaked, my blush deepening as Kurt's forearms were exposed. The boy was really too sexy for his own good. The worst part was that he didn't even notice it.

* * *

><p>5.) The fifth time it happened, it was at one of the Hudmel's Friday night dinners. This week was odd because both Rachel and I were invited. Kurt and Carole were cooking, and Rachel and Finn were coming once basketball practice was over, leaving me to awkwardly sit with Mr. Hummel in the living rom.<p>

"So, Blaine, what are your intentions with my son?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

I swallowed audibly. "Well, sir, I love Kurt. I don't intend to leave him," I replied, ignoring the question Mr. Hummel had _really_ been asking.

"You're not pushing him into things he's not ready for, are you?" he asked. I felt my face flush at the question.

"Dad! Of course Blaine isn't pushing me! We haven't done those types of things yet," Kurt said walking into the living room.

"Hey, babe. Need any help?" I asked, surprised when Kurt plopped down on the couch, molding himself into my side.

"Thanks for asking, but no. Pasta doesn't take a lot to make," he replied, nuzzling into my neck like he'd done so many times before.

Mr. Hummel looked slightly uncomfortable with our displays of affection, but thankfully, he didn't mention it. We sat there, Kurt in my arms for a while until it was time for dinner. As Kurt stood from the couch, he stretched, exposing a sliver of his gorgeous pale skin just above the waistband of his pants. Needless to say, I was very thankful that I was first to sit down at the table, the blessed mahogany shielding my erection from my boyfriend's family.


	2. Plus One

**A/N: Here's the +1 part of my 5+1 fic! I've had this written in a notebook for a while, and just finally got around to typing it! The ending changed three times, but I like the way it is now. If you'd like to see anything, I might take a request, just let me know through a PM or review!**

**WARNING!: There be smut ahead, that means, some serious man on man lovin', so if that's not your thing, turn back now! No hard kinks, unless you count mentioned (not graphic at all) kitchen sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Ryan Murphy, ergo, I do not own Glee or any of it's affiliated characters. They belong to their respective owners. I also do not own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, who play the fabulous duo Kurt and Blaine. If I owned them, well, things would be different! :)**

* * *

><p>+1.) The first time I was able to respond to Kurt's unintentional teasing was the night of our six-month anniversary. Kurt was wearing an oversized sweater again, and like always, it slipped slightly off his shoulders. The difference this time (besides getting to touch him) is that it was <em>my<em> sweatshirt. A soft heather grey with navy print across the front, I was practically salivating from the moment I saw him.

Kurt had called me not much later than four. "Blaine," he had said, "Dad and Carole are out for the night. Finn's on a college visit at Indiana State. Want to come over?"

Needless to say, I was made the drive from my Aunt and Uncle's house (I was staying with them during the school year) in ten minutes, instead of the usual fifteen. I greeted Kurt with our traditional "hello" kiss and followed him down to his bedroom, hoping to finally get my hands on him.

We'd been sorta intimate before, with some frottage and the occasional under the clothes groping, but I'd never actually seen Kurt 100% naked before, and I really, _really_ wanted to.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked, bending over to rifle through his movie collection. Instead of being the good, dapper boyfriend that focused wholeheartedly on the movies in the drawer, I felt my gaze rise to Kurt's ass. His jeans looked like they had been painted on,

As my boyfriend stood straight, he held out two movies, one in each hand. "Do you want to watch 'Fiddler on the Roof' or-Oh!" Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his question, for I had stepped up next to him and placed my hands firmly on his hips.

"I can think of something else I'd rather watch," I purred, my lips a few centimeters from Kurt's ear.

He flushed and set the movies down before turning to face me. "And what's that?" he asked, sliding his arms around my neck.

Delving in, I kissed Kurt hard, not bothering with the slow, languid kisses we usually exchanged. This kiss was firey, passionate and just plain _hot_. My hands lowered to the gloves of Kurt's spectacular ass, squeezing as I re-located my mouth to that spot behind his ear that turned him into a puddle of goo.

"I don't know," I whispered between kisses. "I was thinking maybe we could go all the way."

Kurt moaned, breathy and high, at my words. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer.

"Y-yes! Please, Blaine" he groaned, thrusting his denim-clad erection against my hipbone.

"Please what?" I asked, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, please, I want you," he panted, moving one hand to grab at my shoulder.

I chose that moment to pull away from m boyfriend completely. "Why don't we move this to the bed? It'll be much more comfortable," I said, pulling my shirt from my body.

Kurt scrambled to get on his bed, pulling off his sweater as fast as he could without damaging the material. I joined Kurt, laying beside him, just looking, hoping our pace would slow enough to be memorable. I wanted our first time to be special, not rushed because I couldn't control my hormones.

Kurt's blush spread down his chest as I just gazed. "Blaine," he whispered, reaching out a hand to trace the planes of my chest. Silently, I drew our bodies together, finally able to learn Kurt's body like I wanted. I kissed my way across my boyfriend's chest, exploring every inch. As I neared Kurt's waistband, he tensed.

"This okay?" I asked, looking at Kurt's face as I played with the button.

"Blaine," he started, "I'm nervous, but I want this, want _you_. Please don't stop. I'm ready." Kurt met my gaze the entire time, love, complete trust, and arousal turning his usual bright blue eyes to a dark, stormy grey. He really was ready, and so was I.

Slowly, the rest of our clothes were shed, and I spent longer than I really should have staring at Kurt. His skin was pale and smooth. The only discoloration coming from the distinct blush that reached just passed Kurt's collarbone. While Kurt wasn't muscular, he was lean with a good amount of muscle definition. Towards the bottom of his torso, just below his bellybutton, there was a light dusting of hair that got slightly thicker the closer it got to his member. A perfectly trimmed thatch of hair surrounded the base of the most beautiful cock I've ever seen. Curved slightly, pink and dripping with precome, Kurt's dick had me salivating. I didn't want to wait any longer; I wanted to touch my boyfriend.

Slowly, I worked my way around Kurt's cock, tasting the salty skin around his member. Then, with a sure lick, I traced the underside vein, dragging my tongue from root to tip.

"Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt moaned, fisting his hands in my curls. _God, that was hot…_

"You like that?" I asked, reaching out a hand to stroke his cock.

"uhhhhng! Yes, Blaine. Please, more!" he breathed, bucking into my hand. Chuckling, I released his member and moved my hand down further, tracing the outline of his entrance.

"Can I do this?" I asked, gently pressing against the hole.

"Yes, but please, use lube. Side drawer," Kurt replied, spreading his legs to give me access. I pulled away from Kurt to grab the bottle of lube. I was slightly confused when I realized that it was partly used, only about two-thirds of the bottle left.

Popping the top, I poured more lube on my hand than I would need before gently pressing my finger back to Kurt's entrance. Kurt's hole fluttered against my touch.

"Blaine, please," he groaned, wiggling against my digit.

"I don't want to hurt you, babe," I commented, pushing my finger into the first knuckle.

"You can be firmer, Blaine. I'm not going to break," Kurt huffed, rocking against my hand, trying to get my digit further inside his body.

"I've heard it's painful the first time, especially stretching. I want it to be good for you too," I said, pushing my forefinger all the way in.

The countertenor just squirmed against my hand, his hips rocking back and forth.

"Not the- _ah!_- first time," he said, truing to get more friction.

"_What?"_ I questioned, pulling my finger from my boyfriend's body.

Kurt pouted at me. "I've fingered myself before. I wanted to know what it felt like," he said, flushing a deeper crimson.

After that comment, it was like a switch was flipped. I was plunging a finger in and out, the lube creating a slick slide. As a second finger pushed against Kurt's entrance, I leaned up and kissed him, fucking his mouth with my tongue.

It didn't take long to finish stretching Kurt, and soon I had donned a condom, spread more lube on my dick, and was pressed against Kurt's quivering hole, just waiting.

"Ready?" I asked, my grip on Kurt's hips firm, but not bruising. I didn't want to mark up his skin too much- he'd get mad at me.

"God, Blaine, yes!" Kurt replied, reaching up to grab onto my shoulders.

Lifting Kurt's legs to my waist, I gently pushed in, allowing my boyfriend to adjust. Truth be told, I needed the time just as much as he did; he was so tight, I was having a hard time not blowing my load tight then.

After a few moments, my boyfriend wriggled his hips, jostling my length inside of him. "Blaine, move," he moaned, squeezing his legs around my hips, forcing me in just that much deeper.

Slowly, I pulled out, leaving only the head of my cock inside, before thrusting in, angling my hips in an attempt to find my lover's prostate. It took a few strokes, but soon, Kurt was keening, his back bowed nearly off the bed as I glided over his sweet spot.

"Th-there!" he gasped, his body shivering in ecstasy. Kurt's hands were fisted into the bed sheets, twisting the linen as I thrust, neither speeding nor slowing my pace

"Love you," I panted, reaching a hand to Kurt's, lacing our fingers together.

"_Ah! Ah! Ah!_ Love you too!" he replied, his breath coming out in little moans as I dragged against that magic nub.

Kurt was getting close; I could tell by the haze darkening his eyes. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to Kurt's again, slowly sliding our tongues together. I wish I could have kissed Kurt through orgasm, but the need for air became too much, allowing me to trail kissed down my boyfriend's jaw instead.

Kurt finally came just as I was sucking a mark into his neck. His already tight hole gripped and squeezed around my cock, milking it for all it was worth. I remember slumping on top of Kurt as I came down from my orgasm high, nearly blacking out for a moment.

When I came to, I gently pulled off my lover, disposed of the soiled condom, and gently wiped the cum from Kurt's body with a piece of our previously shed clothing. After throwing it into a hamper, I rejoined Kurt on his bed. Cuddling into my side, we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Kurt wasn't in bed, but his sheets were still warm. The clock told me it was ten after eight, meaning Kurt had probably gotten up to start breakfast. Padding up the stairs, I was greeted to the sight Kurt making breakfast clad in only my oversized sweatshirt. Needless to say, breakfast was soon forgotten in lieu of a few rounds of sex around the kitchen before Burt and Carole came home, a starving Finn in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...And cut! That's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and I would be over the moon with delight if some of you reviewed! Feedback makes my writing better, especially with the smut! (This is only my second time writing a scene like this! Ack!)**

**Any mistakes are my own, so if you find something, feel free to message me with the correction!**

**Love,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
